


Some Days Are Better Than Others

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Benny, Purgatory, oops this got sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really wanted to write something from Benny's POV and this is what happened.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Some Days Are Better Than Others

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something from Benny's POV and this is what happened.

Some days were better than others. 

Some days Dean was up hours before him, sharpening the weapon he'd crafted with whatever rocks he could find lying around. Others, he didn't know if Dean would get up at all. 

He watched him fall apart a little more each day. With every false lead and failed interrogation, his eyes dimmed a little. The only thing that drove him forward was his all-encompassing _need_ to find the Angel. 

He sat watch at night, and he heard him call out the angel's name, alone and cold in the dark. He heard the desperation in his voice, and every morning pretended like it had never happened. 

He stood by Dean's side, had his back as they slashed and hacked their way through the endless waves of monsters - some his own kind - to get Dean back to his angel. And when they did, when they found him battered and filthy crouched beside the river, he watched some of the lost light return to Dean's eyes. 

He saw the determination turn to hope, as they got closer and closer to their goal. He smiled to himself at the less-than-subtle touches, the way Dean smiled at his angel when he thought no one was looking. 

He shared Dean's relief when they finally found the portal, when he recited the spell.

And then he watched him fall apart all over again.


End file.
